Skater Girl
by Be Obscene
Summary: Nessie has been hanging out with some shady kids at school. Her journalist mother, Bella decides to infiltrate the group and pin them on the crime happening in town. But how far and how dirty is she willing to get to protect her daughter? AU. Bella/Nessie smut.
1. Chapter 1

**After having a fight about her comings and goings, Bella looks to find out about Nessie's inclusive group of friends.**

7pm and no sign of her. Dinner was getting cold. This was becoming a problem. Bella Swan put the mashed potatoes and roast beef in some Tupperware. She'd been a widow for nearly three years now and she would have thought her and her daughter would have become closer. Renesmee 'Nessie' Swan had made a habit recently staying later each night with a group of new friends. Bella had never met these new friends, she thought she knew all of her friends. Nessie was growing up. She was 18 now and soon she'd be leaving the nest.

Just as she was going into the living room, Nessie charged in through the back door. Ripped blue jeans covered in some kind of dirt, a stained black tank top and a beat up skateboard in hand; not something you'd normally see for a girl as gorgeous as Nessie. She had her earphones in, listening to something loud enough for her mother to hearing the hall.

Bella marched over and yanked her earphones off, Nessie was in the middle of a text so hardly even noticed. "Huh? Oh, hi...," she became concerned when she saw Bella's disappointed face; those upset eyes that still sparkled.

"I wish you called."

"Oh...," Nessie checked the time on her phone, "Sorry. Tonight went a bit longer than planned."

Bella folded her arms as she watched Nessie put her school bag and skateboard down on her clean kitchen floor. "That's happened a lot lately. Also it's a school night."

Nessie grinned at her motherly concern, "Come on, Mom I'm always home before 10. My grades are still cool. I just like hanging out with these guys." She said, poking around the fridge.

"Guys?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

Nessie giggled and looked back at her judging expression, "Girls and guys. Don't worry we're all just friends. You'd really like Alice."

Bella was becoming annoyed by what she was moving and removing from the fridge. "Will I meet any of them?"

Nessie gritted her teeth, a little worrisome looking, "I don't know...some of them kind of live far so hard to say."

Bella closed the fridge door on her and leaned into it, tarrowing over her like she meant business. "Who are their parents?"

"Mom!" Nessie laughed, "I think you might be overreacting."

"Overreacting? Nessie there are criminals running loose at night. I need to make sure you're safe!" It was weird seeing her act this hysterical; Bella used to be card free and very loving woman though maybe she never acted her age nessecarily but she was still a good mom in Nessie's eyes despite what her father might have thought.

Nessie mirrored her mother's actions, folding her arms, chin up and looking crosser than a rabid dog, "They're my friends we look out for each other."

"You've known these kids for like 2 months! Do you really know anything about them? What kind of stuff they're into?"

"They're not criminals if that's what you're really asking!"

"I-I didn't say that I just don't want you mixed up with anything."

Nessie frowned at the floor then back at her mom, "Is this about something else?"

Bella was at a loss, no words just her big mouth left hanging open. "Nessie I just...," Nessie groaned and ran up the stairs, "Nessie your dinner!"

"Not hungry!"

Bella was left feeling that typical mom feeling; she told herself years ago she didn't want to be a mom, or at least not be overbearing. Her own mother wasn't really that bad, she treated her like a best friend, sure things weren't perfect or anywhere close to what they had on the Gilmore Girls but they still shared a bond.

* * *

The next day Bella went to her job at the local newspaper 'The Forks Gazette' and told her editor, Angela Webber she needed to step out a little early to chase a lead on a story.

"Sure, Swan."

"Awesome. I'll have that Realotar/Meth Lab story on your desk before I go."

Angela chuckled as she walked away, "He must be some story."

Bella stopped abruptly and turned back around, "I'm sorry?"

"Nothing," Angela said, adjusting her glasses, "whatever you do off work is none of my business."

"Trust me, Angela, there's no guy. Now if you'll excuse me someone has to bust the lid off what's been going on around here," she whipped her hair back theatrically and walked to her desk.

Angela laughed to herself and rolled her eyes; she knew Bella could be such a dork sometimes.

* * *

Nessie left with her new group of friends as school let out. So where are we going?" Nessie asked the cute skater with the short spiky hair named Alice.

"There's this old abandoned mill by the train tracks we were thinking of checking out."

"Unless you think you're too chicken," said the tall, permanently bitch faced tall girl known as Rosalie Hale. Her skrawny and pale brother, Jasper made chicken noises at her.

"Knock it off," said Emmett, the largest of the group; of course he would never land a hand on anyone unless absolutley necessary, he could normally put people like Jasper on line.

"No...but won't we get in trouble?"

The four laughed off her concerns. Nessie was still a newbie, she was a skilled skater but was still relatively concerned about every tiny action they took; something she was still working on.

"Its abandoned, genius," Rosalie mocked.

"Oh...yeah..."

Bella watched the group from her car. She wasn't sure what to make of them; sure they were teenagers but she didn't really like the piercings or the baggy jeans and the overall punk look. She was scared they were off to do drugs somewhere. She didn't want to seem like some weirdo tailing them so she tried to go around the block, knowing abouts where they were most likely headed.

As she watched the 5 all she could think of was, 'NO HELMETS!' She didn't want to be a buzzkill or the lame adult but that's her biggest concern for her child.

The old mill was pretty cool, Nessie thought so anyway, though she knew if Bella seen her she would flip.

Bella found a place to hide and watch on with her camera, snapping pictures. This place had no doubt been used for parties, there could be all kinds of dangerous things in there to get hurt on. Nessie did seem to be enjoying herself though. Seeing her on that board though made Bella nervous especially when she did those ollies but she never really went that high and she never tried jumping rails like everyone else.

They disappeared into the old mill much to Bella's dismay. She got out of her car and crouched all stealthy like she could get a sniper bullet in the head at any moment.

The kids mainly just talked about junk at school. Teenage drama and things Bella couldn't really use any of this unless she was going to write some book about regular boring teenage life. But then Alice asked Nessie.

"You coming with us next month?"

"Uh...I don't know."

"Come on, dude, you're 18," Rosalie sighed, "Who gives a shit what your mom says."

"If she knew where we were going she might disown her," Jasper laughed.

Nessie bit her lip, "How many people did you say?"

"Who knows," Alice shrugged, sitting closer to her friend, "But I'm pretty sure everyone is going to be there."

"Hmmm."

"No cops," Jasper smirked.

'Peer pressure,' thought Bella, 'Great.'

Emmet kept looking over to where Bella was hiding, he might not have been able to see her but he must've known someone was there. Rosalie looked over too when she saw how trained he was on the spot. Bella remained still as if that was going to do anything. She watched the group run off to parts unknown; she only now realized they might find her car.

She waited for about ten minutes before she went back. At least no one bothered to spray paint the hood or slash any tires. She hoped Nessie would go straight home but knew deep down she would be out late again. She needed to find out what her friends had planned, if her daughter wasn't sure about it it had to be bad. She started conducting a plan; it might've been absolutley insane but she had to try, it could be the only way to save her daughter and finally clean up this town.

That night when Nessie got in, Bella had just finished cooking meatloaf.

"Oh...sorry I sort of already ate at Alice's."

"Fine," said Bella with a frown, "Enough for your lunch."

"Are you ok?" Nessie said, looking her mother over worriedly.

"Yeah just...make sure you put your dirty clothes in the hamper, I'm going to do laundry before bed."

"Oh um sure yeah."

Nessie walked slowly up the stairs, taking one more glance over at her very quiet mother. Weird. Weirder than usual. 'What the hell is up her butt?'

* * *

The next day everyone wanted to cut last period; luckily Nessie had a free period but didn't let onto the group that she wouldn't go if she didn't. They were going to meet at the mill again. She was going to meet Alice in the courtyard beforehand but she wasn't there. Whatever, she just shrugged it off and went on her own.

She heard everyone inside, she could smell the distinct odor of freshly sprayed paint on concrete. She thought she could hear someone she didn't recognize. Everyone was laughing. Goofing off without her.

She found the group talking with someone. All she could see of them was the back of their head. A backwards black baseball hat, white tank top, ripped black Jean's and some fresh dirt on the back of said jeans from falling pretty hard.

"Oh, hey, Nessie," said Alice gleefully, "This is Rip."

This 'Rip' turned around to face her. Female. She tilted her reflective shades to look at her. She stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Nessie."

Nessie stared at her leather fingerless glove and poorly done black nail polish. Mom? There was no mistaking it. Nessie felt like she was on the verge of having a heart attack. This was some serious Twilight Zone shit!

When she noticed she hadn't actually said anything yet she stumbled with her words and smiled, "...H-Hey." She felt like a complete moron. But then it struck her how clueless her friends were, they all took this grown woman as a teenager? 18? Could they not see through this disguise? Apparently they couldn't because they skateboarded with her the rest of the day.

"She goes to Hemlock High," said Rosslie, "She's a badass."

"She got kicked out of four schools," Jasper laughed.

"Two for fights with teachers and two for fires," added Emmet, impressed.

"Wow!" Alice said, completely enthralled.

Nessie could only stand back and roll her eyes. This had to be the most pathetic thing in the entire world.

After everyone was getting ready to head home, Nessie grabbed the imposter by the hand, "Mind if I have a word with you, Rip?"

Nessie dragged this wannabe into the mill and had some words in what used to be an office.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Nessie freaked.

Bella was astonished, "When did you figure out it was me?"

"Ah!" Nessie groaned, slapping her forehead, "Is this your idea of a midlife crisis or what?"

Bella raised her eyebrow, offended, "What did you just say?"

"And Rip? That's the worst name I ever heard. How long did it take for you to come up with that?"

"I'm trying to fit in, ok?"

"No it's not ok! I don't want you hanging out with my friends!"

"Well I'm sorry to say it, Ness but it looks like I'm in your little gang now. They really like RIP," she said with a smug and satisfied look on her face.

"We are not a gang. They aren't criminals. You think you're going to uncover something? This is insane!"

Alice had wandered back to the mill. She thought she'd see if Nessie wanted to go over to her house again. She hid behind a pillar when she saw her talking to 'Rip'. She watched as the tall skater chick took her friend's hands and look very lovingly into her eyes.

"I'm sorry ok...just...play along for now..."

"Ok. Fine. Just so you know...I'm a way better skater than you!"

The skater woman smiled and said, "Ok."

She kissed Nessie on the cheek. Alice was floored. She tripped walking backwards, trying to sneak away. Nessie was hooking up with Rip? No way! Part of her knew maybe she should keep this secret, maybe talk to Nessie first before jumping to conclusions but no way this was huge news! Everyone had to know!

**There you go nice little intro. Definitely different from what I've done recently. Other chapters will get graphic this was just an intro. Hope you liked it. Will be more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella and Nessie try to play it cool. Will Alice convince everyone they're a couple? Will they have to do so in order to avoid blowing Bella's cover? Find out...now!**

Nessie still couldn't get over her mother. This hairbrained scheme of hers. But as long as she played along long enough she would at least have them cleared of any law breaking. She got some weird messages from Alice once they were back home. Nessie ignored them until she was alone and rest for sleep.

_"How are you and Rip doing?"_

_"Nessie & Rip 4eva"_

_"Pleease tell me everything I promise I won't tell anyone."_

Nessie was too tired to comprehend what any of this was. Alice was nuts or on something. It wasn't until the next day she reread the texts that she clued in. No. She couldn't possibly think this. What would even give her the idea?

At breakfast she thought more about it, the more she thought about it the more she laughed. Bella was making herself some coffee when she heard the out of character laughter coming from her.

"What is it?"

"Uh...nothing," Nessie said, clearing her throat.

"So uh we're all meeting up this weekend right?"

"Uh...," Nessie paused, getting slapped with reality, "I dont think so..."

"Oh well Rosalie texted me saying we're going to see some band?"

"Rosalie told you that?" Knowing how Rosalie liked to make up stuff because of her general dislike she had for Nessie it seemed that she too had it in for Rip. "Nobody texted me. She might just be messing with you."

Bella immediately recieved an incoming text. "Oh! Alice just confirmed."

One of her best friends confirmed seeing a band that she wasn't told about in the first place? All Alice did was tease her about being in a relationship that made her want to barf. Nessie checked the text and sure enough it was happening.

"Oh...wait when did people start texting you?" Nessie frowned, "I dont like the idea of my friends texting my mom."

Bella smiled and said in a tougher voice, "They aren't talking to your lame mom they're talking to Rip."

Nessie rolled her eyes, she could just die. Later she messaged Alice herself about that weekend and recieved nothing back. She wanted to know if they were together obviously; well she was convinced they were she just wanted her to admit it.

It wasn't until third period Nessie texted to Alice again this time denying everything.

_"I don't know why you think that! It's not funny. I'm not even into girls so why would you think I'm into her. We hardly even talked."_

Alice came back with:

_"Oh you didn't need to talk XD"_

_"No idea what you're talking about."_

_"Who exactly is this band?"_

_"CHARRED REMAINS DUH! I better hear everything about you and Rip later!"_

Great they were meeting after school again. She had to make sure Bella wasn't going to meet them. She lied and texted her that plans were cancelled. Bella would likely be too worn out anyway, she wasn't used to going out every night. Nessie just didn't see her as young enough to keep up.

When Nessie did meet with everyone after school it sure seemed like everyone was hiding something from her. Giving these weird looks at each other every time they asked her how get day was. It made her feel stupid, like she was missing the joke.

Everyone stopped to pick up some food at the In 'N Out Burger. Nessie took Alice aside to figure out this mess.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Ness, I saw everything. You and Rip. It was so cute!" Alice said, acting all swoon and star struck.

"Look nothing happened..."

"But she kissed you," Alice exclaimed, maybe a bit too loud.

Nessie cringed; she now remembered the innocent kiss her mother gave her on the cheek. Great. As the others waited in line for their orders they glanced over and smirked at her almost teasing her.

"Alice did you tell anyone else about this?"

Alice couldn't have looked anymore guilty. "Uh..."

"Alice."

"I mentioned to Rosalie," she said, biting her lip.

"What?!"

"But I made her promise not to tell anyone."

"Ugh!" Nessie slapped her hands over her face.

"I mean I don't think it's a big deal. It's not like we'd stop being friends with you or anything. Rosalie is actually kind of jealous."

Nessie did a double take, that was the most insane thing she had to have heard all week. "Jealo,us?"

"Well yeah she is bi. She totally wants Rip. I don't think she understands why she'd hook up with you. I mean she's just mad. You're super pretty and well of course Rip would be interested."

"Look. I promise you nothing happened. I went home and that's that."

"Ok. Fine," Alice said, trying hard not to smile.

Once they made it to the mill they pretty much did their usual. Almost an hour passed though and everyone was beginning to wonder where Rip was.

"I texted. She said she might not make it."

Alice skated up behind Nessie and rested her head on her shoulder, "So you've been texting her."

Nessie groaned, pushing her off.

"Hey, guys," said an even more punk looking Rip with her ripped Jean's and black wife beater.

"Hey, thought you couldn't make it," said Alice ecstatic to see Nessie's other half.

"Nope," said Rip, tilting her shades, "Other plans got cancelled," when she said cancelled she gave Nessie a look. A mother's 'I know what you were trying to do look'.

Thankfully Rip hung out a bit more with Rosalie and Jasper. Nessie was doing her usual. She really wanted to grind a rail. She wanted to learn. She became annoyed when she first started doing this that everyone had it done but her.

As she was waiting her turn to try an old pipe they found and set up between some old crates she noticed Rosalie glaring at her. Nessie found it hard to ignore her. What was her damage? Alice grinded it perfectly on her old beat up board.

Nessie went next. Though her and Alice were the shortest there she felt the smallest there with everyone watching her. She got a good start, a good distance before she jumped. But just as she hit the pipe with her board she felt anxiety kick in. One second of doubt was all it took for her to want to bail. She started to slide but her body jerked and lost her footing. Down on the pavement she went.

Everyone went over. Bella/Rip ran past everyone to tend to the poor girl. Nessie held onto her arm, her elbow skinned a little. Rip helped her up as she fretted over arm; not really thinking it through she patted the dirt off her daughter's behind.

"Uh...you ok?"

"Yeah, um, thanks," Nessie said, turning beat red; humiliated enough that she couldn't complete her task now she had to have her mom slap her butt in front of everyone.

"Wow nice one," Rosalie mocked, "You were going for almost 5 seconds that time."

Bella wanted to say something to her but knew better. When she was by herself with her for a minute Nessie filled her in.

"Look I have to be here, Ness, it's important."

"You're here with my friends and at home. That's too much to deal with. It's worse now because everyint thinks we're dating!"

Bella wasn't sure she heard right, she had to pick her jaw off the ground. "What?" Nessie looked away, gloomy as could be. "Shit...well actually that might work."

"Um, say what?"

"Yeah it might make things easier if we just play along for a while."

"Mom!"

"Nessie," she said, folding her arms.

"I mean...Rip...we can't do that that's messed up."

"But we could blow my cover. I won't be able to uncover anything and well your friends likely won't like that your mom is a narc."

Nessie sighed, her head was spinning she had to close her eyes; of course her of all people had to have a life this messed up. "Fine. But at some point you have to break up with me."

"Well yeah."

"In front of everyone."

"Ok. It'll just be a few weeks."

Nessie's eyes turned to saucers, "Weeks?"

"I mean I don't know ok. At least until I see everything I need to see. Like this band thing and well whatever is going on next month."

"Next month?" Nessie frowned.

"Forget it. Let's just go over and tell everyone we're together no big deal."

"Easy for you to say," said Nessie, rolling her eyes.

They walked back to the group, all waiting around obviously wondering where the two could've run off to.

"Hey," said Nessie, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Hey," Alice smiled.

"So um you guys probably already know this...we uh..."

Bella took Nessie's hand and held it up for all to see, "We're together."

"I knew it!" Alice jumped.

"Called it," said Emmet, unfazed.

"Meh," replied Jasper.

"Whatever," Rosalie said, eyes like daggers staring at Nessie.

"Um yeah...," Nessie said, forcing a smile; she dreaded everything that would come after this.

Of course everyone was buzzing with questions. Bella was all too happy to answer for Nessie. Alice was so happy for her friend of course. As everyone was heading home, Bella planted a kiss on Nessie's cheek, dangerously close to the mouth. Bella whispered, "Get home soon," and walked off.

Rosalie confronted Nessie as she picked up her things, shoving her a little. "Hey!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?"

"You really don't know do you? I really don't get why we started hanging out with you. Now you and Rip? What could she possibly see in you?"

"Uh..."

"You couldn't handle a woman like her!"

"Why do you care?!" Nessie shot back.

"Because she should be dating me not some little Disney princess!"

Nessie was having enough of her shit she just wanted to get back home. "I thought you were dating Emmet."

"Open relationship, nimrod!" She gave her another push, "Plus you called that a kiss? That was pathetic."

"Well we kiss all the time," Nessie said confidentially, "We just...didn't want to make things awkward in front of everyone."

Rosalie laughed hard, "Wow you are such a virgin! You probably haven't done anything."

"We...we do lots of stuff," Nessie struggled to even think of one, she really didn't know much of what two girls could do together.

"You know that after the concert we're going to a party, right? Booze, maybe some drugs...KISSING. Maybe it's too hardcore for you."

"No way! We'll show you. We won't be able to keep our hands off each other!" Nessie really didn't think before she spoke.

Rosalie scoffed, "Right. I'll believe it when I see it."

* * *

Nessie ran inside the house. Bella was just cooking dinner.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?!"

"We're screwed!"

"Nessie, language," Bella said firmly.

"There's a party after the concert and everyone's going to expect us to kiss and stuff!"

Bella was at a loss. Secret identity, fake dating her daughter and now this. "Nessie what did I tell you about saying and stuff?"

Nessie threw her hands up in frustration, "Mom! Please!"

"Ok uh...well they expect to see us kiss...so I guess we should on the mouth...at least once?"

Angry, Nessie held her face in her hands, ready to have a panic attack. "This is so messed up! Rosalie thought we looked pathetic she thinks I'm pathetic! She doesn't think I'm good enough for Rip!"

Bella hated seeing her like this, her little girl this upset. She hugged her immediately and patted the top of her head, "Oh sweetie, of course you're not."

"She doesn't think I'm good enough. She thinks her and Rip would be better together."

Bella cringed, that dirty blonde with the resting bitch face wanted Rip? Bella put her hands around Nessie's face, looking into her panicked eyes. "You have nothing to worry about. You are so the girl Rip would date."

"Really?" Nessie looked so adorable trying hard not to cry.

"I think with a little bit of practice we can show Rosalie we know what we're doing."

Bella smiled, eventually Nessie smiled back. With a gentle squeeze she took her to her bedroom.

"What about dinner?"

"Don't worry it's in the oven. We got 45 minutes."

They sat up on Bella's bed. Both a little uncertain.

"Mom, I-I'm nervous."

"It's ok it'll be easy...yeah...," Bella said, unsure.

"Did...did you and Grandma Renee ever do anything like this?"

Nessie watched as her mom scrambled for an answer. Bella acted a bit dumbfounded. She looked up in the air as if seeking an answer from past memory. "No...no I don't think so..."

Nessie sighed, "Ok let's give it a try but if it gets weird I'm tapping out."

"Ok," Bella agreed.

"And no tongue," Nessie insisted.

"What? Hell no," Bella said, disgusted.

Both moved their hair back, out of the way respectively. Bella was going to do a countdown but Nessie was too eager to keep waiting. She closed her eyes and leaned forward. Bella was feeling a bit overwhelmed, insecure about locking lips with those young and supple ones. She closed her eyes and moved in.

Nessie was almost ready to bail just like earlier but before she had the chance Bella's lips touched hers and she instinctively moved in closer, kissing her deeper and deeper. It wasn't so bad no skinned elbows.

"Is that ok?"

Nessie didn't open her eyes she didn't want to. "Yeah."

"Ok..."

Bella kissed her again it was a little rougher this time. Nessie had never been kissed before so it was all new to her. Everything seemed to be happening so fast and this feeling inside her was rushing forward. She could almost see fireworks. It was...Great.

"Honey? Maybe you want to sit in my lap. It might make things a little easier."

Nessie found it hard to talk, she nodded in haste. What was happening to her? Bella lifted her up and sat her in her lap. The two kissed longer. Bella was too feeling a bit off maybe it had something to do with the fact she hadn't been kissed in ages. Kissing Nessie was different though. She never kissed a woman before, never dreamed of. It was softer, gentler. The two let out a soft moan. They had missed the ding from the oven.

Finally the two parted and just kind of stared at each other for a moment, like they didn't know how to react. Nessie smiled nervously.

"Not bad..."

"...yeah..."

"Do you smell that?" Bella sniffed the air, "Shit the casserole!"

They both jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

**Hope you liked it. Not much but a sweet chapter. With everything happening right now I will try and update when I can. Hope everyone is staying safe. Thank you for reading. Will continue soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella and Nessie become haunted by their secret kissing sessions and the big weekend plans. Will they be convincing enough to the skater kids? Will this become a regular thing? Some sexual content. If anyone is a fan of Stranger Things you can check out my Nancy/Karen mother/daughter story the Strangest Thing of All. I'll be updating that too.**

Nessie had a weird sleep that night. Her and her mom ate dinner like normal but never brought up their liplock practicing. What worried her was how much she liked it. Bella told her they'd pick it up again tomorrow but she too seemed a bit off like maybe it was too good. Especially kissing your own daughter like that. If anyone was around to see that! Word spread fast and it would only be a matter of time before both of their lives could be ruined.

Nessie dreamed. Her vision was blue and pink mixed cotton candy. Her mother was standing at her door dressed in some short short Daisy Dukes and her shirt was tied so she showed off her flat stomach. Her hair was down. This alien smile stretched out to her. She was meanwhile studying on her bed, doing actual work when this distraction came in.

"Hey. Want to study?"

"Um. I am studying," Nessie replied with an odd smirk.

Bella sat down and threw her books on the floor. "Oops," Bella said comically. Obviously it wasn't by how she clearly pushed them. She gave the teenager this look, piercing her with lustful eyes.

"Let's take a break from those books and spend some time with those lips!"

Nessie was taken completely off guard by her. Bella grabbed her and started kissing her like there was no tomorrow. A frenzy of tongue wagging. Abruptly she grabbed the back of Nessie's head and pushed her face into her cleavage, shaking her all about.

"Mom? What are you?..."

"Oh I know what my baby girl wants..."

She was about to rip out of her shirt like a superhero before a flash of light followed by complete darkness. Nessie woke up in a sweat with her long hair matted over her face. She got out of her clothes to cool down. When she got to her panties she thought she pissed herself; most likely from fright. She threw her covers off and found her panties soaked but that was not pee.

* * *

Bella was having a similar situation. Bella saw herself at work and trying to meet a deadline. Out of the blue there was Nessie dressed like she normally was.

"Ness? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

"I had to see you," she said with a frown.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. A lot," she said this, fanning herself, tongue hanging out, "I'm so hot!"

Bella wasn't sure what this was but Nessie was scaring her. She suddenly became drenched in sweat. She ripped out of her clothes. Though she had on her typical sleeveless shirt and jean shorts they came off her like a one piece. Bella gasped she had on some stripper getup, why on Earth would her cute daughter degrade herself and let everything hang out? Nessie danced in front of her like a professional stripper; hell she was wearing very provocative lingerie with a lot of skin showing. Bella protested for her to stop but this only made the energetic girl more feisty. She grinded up against Bella and gave her a lap dance.

"What's gotten into you?"

Nessie smiled widely and sprang up. She danced around a pole in the middle of the room that had never been there before. Nessie was sliding upside down and whipping all around it was insane. Bella continued to sit there and watch, she found it difficult to get up out if her chair as if she'd been glued to the seat.

Bella was starting to feel the heat Nessie was talking about. The vision of her barely clothed daughter dancing around that pole blurred. She woke up in a sweat, her blankets stuck to her.

* * *

Alice and Rosalie both reminded Nessie of the big weekend. Everyone seemed to expect more action between the two. Did no one have anything else in their lives?

Though Nessie was scared about her dream and what that could mean; most likely years of therapy after all of this was said and done. But she was determined to push forward and win the group's respect.

"Ness, maybe I was wrong this was a bad idea."

"WHAT!?"

"Ness, calm down," Bella sighed.

Nessie wasn't freaking out yet but Bella knew it was coming. She paced the kitchen floor flailing her arms about. "Mom! We are seeing Charred Remains and we have less than three days!"

Bella took hold of Nessie and tried to give her a more grown up talk. "Look, maybe I was wrong. We shouldn't have done that. Hell no one at work even knows I'm doing this. What if their kids are at that concert? This could all blow up in our faces."

"You got us both into this you can't back down now. Besides no one will recognize you. If my friends can't see you're in your 30's then I'm sure no one will tell there either. Besides everyone likes us. They want to see us there."

"...well.."

Nessie took her hands in hers and smiled up at her, "When this is all over you'll have a kick ass story and you'll be famous. Who knows they might make it into a movie like Fast Times at Ridgemont High...minus a few details."

Bella thought about that, still hesitant, "...Yeah..."

"Come on. Trust me. Everything will be fine."

It wasn't long before they were back in Bella's room kissing again. Nessie kept feeling the need to step up her game. She always thought she could do better. Bella found it hard occassionally to keep up. Nessie slid her fingers through her hair and accidentally yanked it.

"Ow! Ah!"

"Sorry I thought maybe Rip would like it rough."

"Ok," Bella said, rubbing her head, "Just give me a heads up next time."

The next night they made things even steamier. "I mean we have to sell it right?"

"Yes. Of course."

"We can't look like this is our first time."

Bella practiced holding Nessie in her arms, she was heavier than anticipated. Nessie wrapped her legs around her and sucked on her lips like there was no tomorrow. She grabbed a clump of Bella's hair and finished the kiss by sucking and pulling on her bottom lip. If that didn't convince Rosalie then nothing would.

On the next night Nessie surprised Bella by coming up behind her while she was washing dishes. She put her arms around her waist.

"Whoa. What's up?"

"I have something else I'd like to try."

Bella was worried but acted cool with it. "Yeah. But I'm tapping out if...well...," she laughed.

Nessie sat on Bella's bed. She tapped her leg, "Ok, Rip, come to Nessie."

Bella lifted an eyebrow, "Um."

"Come on let's just try it."

"I think I might crush you."

"You're not fat. You're not that much heavier than me."

"No but...you want to be more in control?"

Nessie turned away, sighing, "I just want to prove to everyone that I'm a perfect match for Rip."

"Well of course you are, honey."

"Rosalie doesn't know what she sees in me..."

Bella thought that was actually cute. She smiled and said, "Oh course you are. Ok let's give it a try."

Bella climbed onto the bed and sat in Nessie's lap; Nessie realized this was going to be a lot more than she thought she could handle but pretended to be ok. Damn Bella had a huge ass almost as big as Grandma Renee's.

Nessie got a little rougher. Hey it was the skater punk life right? She clawed a bit at Bella's back and lifted her shirt a tad. Her hands slid down the small of the older woman's back.

"Ah!"

Nessie had given her butt a squeeze.

"Sorry," she said, blushing, "It's just kind of sticking out there."

Bella was a bit offended, "Excuse me? Are you saying I have a fat ass?"

"W-what? No of course not!"

"Hey I go to the gym four times a week now. I think it's in our genes. Don't be surprised if you get one this big!"

"Ok. Ok. It's not a bad thing. I'd be happy if mine got as big as yours. Everybody likes them these days ya know," she said with a laugh, "More cushion for the pushin'!"

Bella cringed, "Whoa not appropriate!" She laughed out of shock.

Nessie laughed at her lack of self awareness, "Ok. Just kiss me already!"

She pulled her mother in for another go at it.

* * *

Emmet pulled up to the house the evening of the concert. They were all loaded into his van which looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months. Some of the seats were also broken and without seatbelts. Nessie sat in Rip's lap to make up for the lack of room despite Nessie still wanting to show some dominance in the relationship.

Rosalie pretended they weren't even there. Alice was so very happy they were going she smiled at them the whole entire ride.

"Charred Remains!"

"Charred Remains!"

Rip of course forgot what the band was even called so just pretended to chant along. The concert was an hour out of town. When they went off the main roads it started getting sketchy.

"Hold on it's about to get bumpy," Emmet warned.

Understatement of the century. The long dirt road was full of holes. Nessie almost fell on Alice and Jasper multiple times. The van swayed back in forth, tipping on two wheels at one point. Thankfully they hit a flatter surface and were not far from their destination but they did have to walk the rest of the way. It was dark. Nessie took charge of Rip and pulled her along by the hand; something that Alice thought was adorable meanwhile Rosalie was annoyed that Emmett wasn't showing her any attention.

The concert was in a barn turned club/bar in the woods. Lots of people were lined up outside. Rip pulled Nessie aside.

"What?"

"Uh...I'm not sure..."

"Pleeease don't back out now. We're going to have a good time ok?"

"Drugs and alcohol, Ness. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you in there."

Nessie smiled. She grabbed Rip by the back of the head and pushed her lips into hers,long enough for their friends to see. They cheered. Once they broke the kiss, Nessie stood by her girlfriend and gave her ass a squeeze and did not let go despite how hard it was in those tight black pants. Rip let this slide, she was getting noticeably more used to it now.

They lined up for maybe 15 minutes before they were finally allowed in. Some band inside on a small stage played before Charred Remains it was Guts and Maggots or Spleens and Bullets or something like that.

At the bar they were given non-alcoholic beer since they were underage including Rip. Nobody really seemed to pay them any attention they were too busy banging heads to the music. Nessie knew her mom didn't like the music hell it wasn't really her cup of tea either she just liked sharing the moment with her. She liked seeing her daughter goof off with her friends. The people in this place didn't even seem all that bad even though their wardrobes were way out there.

When Charred Remains finally took the stage everyone got rowdy. Nessie put her arms around Rip and they cheered in the very twisted punk band made up of two women with pink and blue mohawks and two guys with giant nose rings through their nostrils.

"Hey, moron," Rosalie nudged Nessie, "You left your drinks over there." Rosalie pushed the two plastic cups in Nessie's hands.

"Oh, um thanks."

"What's up?" Rip asked Nessie.

"Oh...Rosalie was guarding our drinks!"

"Cool!"

They clinked plastic and drank them down. Nessie found hers had a strange taste to it but didn't say anything. Things went well. Of course Bella/Rip was getting tired, she couldn't remember the last time she was out this late. Both her and Nessie were starting to feel funny. Those drinks were supposed to be non-alcoholic why did it feel like their motor skills were failing them? Something was indeed hitting them and was effecting their sight and hearing. Everything seemed to be turned to slow motion.

Nessie excused herself. She tried going to the bathroom. It took forever because her feet felt heavy. Kind of a walking through mud situation. Once she finally pushed through the door she was blinded by the fluorescent light.

* * *

Nessie woke up with her face pressed up against the van window. She snored softly. She had weird incoherent dreams of mostly people and flashing lights. A sense of panic washed over her.

"M...Mo...Mom?" She came to, hitting her forehead smack into the glass.

Alice laughed, she was sitting next to her. "No, sweetie, Mom's not here."

"Where...," Nessie looked all around in a daze; back in the van but they were at a gas station and it was morning.

"Did you have fun?" Alice teased.

"What happened? I hardly remember anything?"

"Someone must've spiked your drink or something."

"I...I don't think I'm hungover," of course she had no experience with the subject.

"Does your head hurt?"

"Uh no...just kind of out of it still. I remember the bathroom. At least I think I made it to the bathroom."

Alice forced herself to keep from laughing, "Oh you made it to the bathroom."

"Um ok...what happened? Where's Rip and everybody?"

"Relax they just went in to get stuff."

"But what I miss? What did I get sick on someone?"

"Don't worry about it everything was awesome. We'll be going back again tonight we're just going to find a motel."

Nessie groaned, she was starting to feel hungry. Alice almost choked when she recieved a text. She covered her mouth while laughing in shock. Nessie was annoyed, she had to know what she did last night especially if she or Rip embarrassed everyone. She grabbed Alice's phone to get a look. The images she seen horrified her beyond words. Nothing bloody or violent but something that equally shook her. She literally fainted back into her seat...

**To be continued...**

**Yes it's a cliffhanger but still lots of fun to cum!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nessie finds herself in a very crazy situation. Will this impact her entire life? **

The next thing Nessie knew she was sitting outside on a table with the sun beating down on her. She held her hand up, groaning at that disgusting big light in the sky.

Someone handed her food, water and Pepto-Bismol. It was Rip.

"Yo. You ok?"

Nessie couldn't bring herself to look up at her, she groaned into her hands. The older woman sat next to her.

"Is this about the bathroom? Rosalie showed me those photos...I mean...you were kind of aggresive but it's cool."

It all happened so fast, she was in there just washing her hands when Nessie burst in and started making out with her hot and heavy. She too couldn't remember any of it until she saw the countless and questionable pics on Rosalie's phone. Nessie had her tongue down her throat and hands full of some boob. It was some serious rough stuff, Rip's boobs were still a bit sore. Nessie had taken off her belt and Rip held her in her arms. If it wasn't for their actual relations she'd call it romantic.

"At least nothing else happened...," she smiled, blowing it off as just a spur of the moment thing.

Nessie looked up at her. Her ghostly white face made her gut churn. Nessie knew she didn't have a clue what else happened. There was video.

Alice showed her. Alice of course was still tickled about the whole thing. Rip watched the crappy picture on the otherwise brand new IPhone. Rosalie's POV of her going into the ladies room. It was like watching one of those Paranormal Activity movies. The sound was all out of whack. You could hear the loud music from outside bounce up and down and the crowd but then something else something very off. Cries coming from one of the stalls. Not painful cries but the ones of someone having a real good time.

You could see Roalie's hand come up in front of the camera. Very dramatically she pulled the stall door open. There it was the scariest thing she'd ever lay eyes on in her life. Nessie was sitting on the toilet with her legs in the air as Rip/Bella had her face in her crotch.

Rip almost dropped Alice's phone on the ground before the girl caught it as it slipped out of her hands. She didn't remember any of that. She was shocked. Alice laughed at her petrified face. Now she knew why Nessie was the way she was.

Nessie watched her mother/girlfriend walk off to somewhere. They were close to a beach and it looked like she was following a path to there. Nessie didn't blame her, she wanted to be alone especially after what she knew she did. It was nuts. What would they do now? Get them to drop them off somewhere and they go home? Put this whole thing behind them? That would be hard to do.

The group was ready to hit the road but there was no sign of Rip. Rosalie was going to go look for her when someone grabbed her arm. Nessie. She was very pissed at this chick and was tired of her so-called tough bad ass persona.

"I'm going."

"Well we don't have much time so make it quick," she said with a look of pride.

"Why did you do that? You better delete all of it!"

"Why you embarrassed? Damn you came awfully fast in there. Was that your first time or something? The way you threw yourself at Rip. You're such a try-hard!"

"Fuck you!" Nessie exclaimed, giving her a shove. Everyone 'Oohed' and catcalled at Nessie but she didn't give a shit about any of them right now she had to go find out what happened to her confused and distraught mother.

Following the grassy path and walking the small boardwalk it didn't take long to spot her sitting alone on the sand. She was watching the waves when Nessie sat down beside her. She didn't seem to even realize she was there she didn't speak a word.

Nessie couldn't handle the silence anymore and said, "It's cold you should come back to the van."

Rip sighed, "You go."

Nessie frowned, "What?"

"Go with your friends, Ness." She turned to her, this very serious no room for laughs look.

Nessie stared at her, studied her face, the worry, the guilt. She could feel it too.

"What would I tell them?"

"We broke up."

Nessie was floored. This didn't sit well with her at all.

"You! You can't just break up with me!" Nessie pushed Bella not even turning her over. She really wanted to punch her.

"Sh! Ness we were never really together!"

"Real relationship! Fake relationship! Whatever! This isn't over until I say it is!"

She had never seen her daughter so angry. It was troubling to see her take things this seriously.

"Ness...we did a very bad thing...no I did a very bad thing...," Bella held onto her hand, caressing it.

"We were on something...we weren't thinking straight."

"Yeah...but still..."

"You didn't hurt me...I looked like I...," Nessie gulped, "Enjoyed it."

Rip cringed, she felt like she might be sick or something. "We can't just normalize this..."

Nessie took a moment to look at the tide coming in. She thought about everything up to this point, hos her own mother took her into this strange and very inappropriate adventure.

She looked back at the skater chick and said, "Maybe it's what we both wanted."

She looked back at her with this mortified not to mention exhausted expression; she really was growing tired of this weekend in more ways than one.

"Look...let's just go back to the van...get this weekend over with."

"Really?" Nessie grinned ear to ear.

"Yes," Rip sighed. She felt sore sitting there for so long, back stiff, "Mind helping me up?"

She reached out to her. Nessie was definitely not the strongest that's for sure, she had to use all of her weight and lean back just to make her budge. When Rip finally got up she saw the pleased look on Nessie's face.

"What?" She almost laughed asking.

Nessie pointed to the sand. There was the imprint where Nessie's butt was and next to it was a crater where hers had been firmly planted.

"Ok? Ha ha your mom has a huge ass!" Bella said, annoyed.

"It kind of looks like a heart," Nessie smirked.

She wrote their names in the sand as if it were the Hollywood walk of fame. She took pictures with her cellphone to remember this moment.

Bella raised an eyebrow; why had she turned into such a little weirdo?

They could hear very fast paced honking. The van was ready to leave without them. Nessie grabbed her hand and skipped across the path.

"About time!" Emmett yelled when they jumped in.

Everyone seemed to ignore the previous night's shenanigans pretty quickly it was all about getting motel rooms and their next meal before the next concert. Bar bathroom sex went stale pretty fast but Rosalie couldn't stop glaring at Nessie. Alice and Jasper teased Rosalie for being jealous of not doing something as crazy as Nessie did.

"You would never have the guts," Jasper laughed.

"I don't give a shit what anyone thinks. Besides it was so over the top. She was faking it!"

"Wow," Alice laughed and said, "You seem to be the only one that still cares!"

After a while Rosalie just held herself and looked out the window mumbling.

Nessie and Rip got a little more comfortable. Holding onto one another and going about the day. They got their motel room together avoiding a shared room with anyone else. They almost called off going with the others to the concert to avoid a repeat of events but ended up going and having a much better time; they danced, they bobbed their heads to the awful, unintelligible music and never took their eyes off each other.

On the way back to the hotel they made sure to grope each other in front of Rosalie after seeing just how uncomfortable it made Rosalie. Nessie made eye contact with Rosalie when she shoved her tongue in Rip's mouth. They didn't drink non-alcoholic this time. Things were turning wild.

In the parking lot the group watched the couple embraced and looking ready to strip right there in front of them. Nessie tried desperately to lift Rip up which was comical but then Rip gave her a little help. They laughed at Rosalie looking all appalled, their hands all over one another. They pushed their way into their room without so much as a 'Goodnight!' Nessie kicked the door shut while juggling the taller girl in her arms.

The group was left shocked especially at how much Nessie was the dominant of the two. Emmett tried to comfort Rosalie but she shook him off when he put a hand on her.

In the hotel room all alone in the dark, Nessie kissed Rip up and down on the neck. She was doing all the moaning, more than enough to make up for the two of them.

"Um...honey...honey..."

"Wha…"

"Ness, no one can see us now...we can stop..."

Nessie looked up at her while she continued kissing her, those innocent eyes with scheming intention. "We don't have to..."

"WHAT?"

Nessie stood up straight and laughed, "I'm kidding...," she danced around drunkenly laughing.

"Oh!" Rip laughed.

They both got in a tickle fight, well Rip had a lot more rich so Nessie begged her to stop. She got a fantastic idea. She backed Rip up against the door, frightening her at first because of this possessed look she gave her.

"Let's freak out, Rosalie!"

Rip laughed, "What do we do?"

Nessie whispered into her ear, too embarrassed to say it out loud. Rip covered her mouth to keep from laughing too loud. It took forever for her to calm down.

"Ok! Ok! Let's do it!"

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet were all about to head to their respective rooms when the window blinds to Rip and Nessie's room opened. There was Rip with her breasts out and up against the glass. Her healthy pale C cups pressed hard looked huge. Nessie brought her smaller breasts out and laughed at their ridiculous prank. Everyone laughed but Rosalie at getting flashed. They weren't down yet because they played around, holding up their shirts and feeling each other's naked boobs. Rosalie's jaw dropped when Nessie sucked on Rip's nipples aggressively; like she was trying to suck milk out of them. Rip flung her head back and cried out; that wasn't acting because Nessie bit down a little. It just felt great. It got funny again though when Nessie pulled Rip's pants down and Rip pressed her nice ass against the glass. Rosalie did giggle at that mainly because she at least got to see some of that punk skater naked. Nessie pressed her naked ass against the glass too for an added laugh. Once they were done mooning they closed the blinds.

They rolled around and laughed on the bed with each other.

"I can't believe we did that!"

"I can't believe I showed everyone my butt!" Nessie laughed.

"Like mother like daughter!"

"Did you see Rosalie's face?!"

"You're right she's such a bitch!"

Once they settled down, they were on their sides in bed staring at each other. It felt weird. Rip kissed her on the forehead.

"You're a great daughter...," Rip said barely able to keep awake, stroking the girl's hair.

"You're the best mom," Nessie smiled, eyelids heavy.

"You...you looked so beautiful sucking on my boobs..."

"Yeah?"

Rip bit her bottom lip after a feeling of rushing guilt, "Yes...it felt really nice...really nice..."

"You really liked it?" Nessie felt oddly touched by the affection. "They are pretty awesome, Mom."

"Oh, you...," she said, tapping her nose.

"You want me to do it again?" Nessie giggled, acting silly with her.

The older woman continued caressing her hair, not taking her eyes off of her. This sensation grew inside of her. "...Yes..."

"Huh?" She didn't believe her.

"Yes...Yes I want you to do it again...," Bella said with certainty and clarity.

Nessie's grin could not have been any bigger; she loved sucking on them even though it was only supposed to be a joke. She couldn't refuse this offer she might never get it again.

"OK," she said, enthusiastically nodding her head.

Rip threw her top off. Her proud perky boobs with brown nipples were out and she smiled humbly at the curious girl. "Go ahead, sweetheart."

Nessie did not ask twice. She slowly and sensually sucked on each one. Her whole mouth, taking in as much as she could, sucking gently and then roughly. Using her tongue to taste what she believed to be be pure sweetness. Her mother moaned softly, holding onto Nessie's back. Nessie looked up at her coyly, slanting her eyes as she enjoyed herself.

"SO beautiful...so beautiful..."

**To be continued!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this might be the last chapter. Not to say I'm not open to continuing. I would really like to write something else about Bella and Nessie maybe even with Renee and I could have both Bella and Nessie be her daughters.**

**If you want more mother/daughter content check out my Stranger Things story The Strangest Thing of All starring Nancy and Karen Wheeler. Thank you and have a great day!**

They did it again. Just like Bella feared. Both woke up quite relaxed in their room. They held each other. At one point Bella was the big spoon and Nessie was the small spoon, by morning their roles had swapped.

Bella turned to face Nessie who was laughing.

"And what are you so happy about?"

"Oh, I don't know," Nessie said, grabbing Bella's boobs under the covers and stealing a kiss.

Bella laughed, surprised by the girl's forwardness, she put her in a bear hug and kissed her face all over.

"Mom...no one's watching," Nessie whispered.

Bella smiled, showing her teeth, "...I know..."

Nessie gave her sweet butterfly kisses on the mouth. Bella looked over at the window and laughed at the butt imprints on the glass. Very big buns indeed. Like mother, like daughter. Nessie thought maybe her mother was trying to get away from her when she was turning her head but then got a glimpse at just the right angle. She chuckled uncontrollably.

"You're right. They do look like hearts."

It was oddly romantic, something Nessie had to get another picture of to add to her collection. "I really hope I get mine as big as yours," she said with a look of pride. She knew Bella must have a thing for ass too because she couldn't seem to keep her eyes or her hands off hers all night.

Bella felt her butt getting squeezed by two small hands. She grunted. "You really are my daughter."

She kissed her full open mouth. Nessie felt tongue and to her shock it didn't gross her out. No in fact it really turned her on.

"Wow...you got really good...," Nessie, said, swoon and seeing stars. She squeezed Bella's butt a bit harder.

Bella growled, loving the strong grip she had on her. "Maybe I should put you over my knee."

"Good. Something we both might like," said Nessie, rubbing her nose into hers.

They continued their forbidden liplock. The others would probably be waking up soon to go hit the road so they might not have had a whole lot of time to spare.

"Oh, baby...," Bella said as Nessie licked her neck. Hearing this made Nessie shudder, calling her 'baby' like they really were an item.

Nessie noticed she kept tugging at the front of her shirt. "Does Rip want my boobs?" They both giggled. Bella was feeling extra shy all of a sudden, "You want to see them?

Bella nodded, flustered, even more so when Nessie lifted her shirt off. Bella could hear her adult self scold her for what she was doing what people would say, it was difficult but once the teenager's bra was off and she got a good look at those luscious pink nipples staring back at her she was able to turn that voice off. Her mouth salvated as she very carefully touched those perfect breasts, caressing them with her fingers.

Nessie whimpered, "Ah! Your hands are freezing!"

"Oh...sorry...damn those are gorgeous...," Bella said, warming her hands together.

Nessie looked down at them and frowned, unsatisfied by with their size, "Are you sure? I always thought they looked weird like maybe one was bigger than the other. This one kind of sticks out more."

Bella got back to putting her hands on them, "No way, they're perfect...soft...amazing...just like mine..."

"You really think so?" Nessie looked her in the eye for a single thread of a lie.

Bella answered with a kiss, soft delicate kisses to her nipples. Nessie gasped. She tingled all over. Bella massaged them mercilessly. She played with them, making animal sounds as she rubbed her face in them. Nessie was a little scared when she used her teeth but the way she bit into her fully erect nipples was just right.

They started losing track of time fooling around and carrying on. Something was eating at Nessie she wanted to ask her mother something, something she knee full well would freak her out.

"We're having fun, right?" She asked as Bella continued on her.

"...Yes..."

"Do you want me to try something else on you?"

"Like what?...," Bella kissed up and down her neck passionately.

"I could...I could lick your pussy..."

Bella stopped. She erched her head. Nessie was smiling innocently down at her. Bella couldn't explain the creepiness she felt when she heard those words uttered. She took a hold of Nessie and spoke like a mother.

"Ness...nothing below the waist ok?"

Nessie could feel her face getting hot, "I...I just wanted to return the favor...it's only fair since..."

Bella was afraid she was going to cry, "Ness..."

"I mean we've been having a good time."

Bella took a hold of her face and kissed her, "A great time. This was great but...we have to draw the line somewhere..."

Nessie frowned, "Why?"

"Because..."

"It's not right?"

"No."

"Because of what the world thinks?"

"Ness...this was just..."

"Please don't say a one time thing."

Bella looked away in shame. Nessie felt guilty, maybe she was going too far. "You're right I feel so stupid...there's no way this could ever work..."

Bella hated seeing her upset, she wanted to change that. She took her hands, sliding her fingers between hers. "Hey...I've hardly ever done right my whole life. I never thought I'd ever be ready to be a parent...but you turned out great. You're like a better version than me."

Nessie stared at her intently while she squeezed her hand. "Like I said last night you're a great mom...I think you'll be an even greater girlfriend."

Bell gulped, she felt so weak under her gaze all of a sudden, it was like being in the hot seat; Nessie being more dominant in their fake relationship made sense.

Both of them bit their lips. Hearts pounding. Nessie helped Bella out of her shorts that had mysteriously been belted all night. It was like an out of body experience. Both lost themselves in their actions, like on autopilot. Nessie was fixated and stalled when she got a good look at Bella's pussy. Shaved, already wet. Nessie instinctively stuck her fingers in it, Belka didn't have to tell her what to do. Nessie pumped her fingers inside of her and used her tongue, taking in the sweet juices. Bella banged her head back against the headboard crying out, "Nessie!" When she couldn't control this feeling of absolute pleasure. Nessie didn't slow down, seeing her mother act the way she did and calling out her name just made her heart race faster. Bella grabbed Nessie's head, gritting her teeth now she placed her face in the position. Her hair in her way she moved it aside, Nessie moaned just as loud as Bella tasting her cream. This got both of them so hot. Bella didn't think about the paper thin walls. She screamed, kicked her legs and hopped up and down on the bed.

Their hair stuck to their sweaty faces they pushed it away to kiss once more. Bella got a good taste of herself. Once they caught eyes and got a good look at themselves they laughed in between heavy breaths. Someone knocked very loudly at their door. Looked like it was time to go.

Van was ready to go. They walked hand in hand. Rosalie saw something on Nessie's face and just about gagged. "Dude you've got Rip all over you!"

Nessie laughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Everyone laughed; it really had been an awesome weekend. Bella and Nessie established their love even though they had to be careful about anyone finding out the truth. Everyone accepted them as a couple and Bella or Rip anyway convinced Rosalie to delete the video off her phone, of course she had to be a little threatening backing her into a corner to do so. It turned out some vandalism happened in town while they were gone. Bella still wanted to see what was going on next month everyone was so secretive about.

"So...what happens when I go to college?" Nessie asked one night at dinner.

"I'll follow you there," Bella said with a sly smile.

"Follow me to class?"

"I trust you...I just don't trust other people."

"Looks like Rip is here to stay then," Nessie said with a lifted eyebrow.

"Maybe we should come up with a better name for her, huh?"

Nessie thought aloud, spitballing some names, "Pamela? Jessie? Jennifer? Nancy? Kelly?..."

"I like Kelly."

"Fine. Kelly Derierre it is."

Bella looked at her, faking annoyance, "I never agreed to that last part."

They continued eating. Out of nowhere Nessie said, "So how about we talk about you taking my virginity..."

Bella choked on her drink, spraying it everywhere. Nessie just sat there and smiled coyly. This was something they needed to discuss in greater detail and they eventually did.

For one of her graduation gifts an early one, Nessie would pick out a strap on for Bella to use on her. Romantic? Nessie made Bella believe so. She didn't want to buy something as big as her arm, she didn't want to hurt her. They travelled to the local sex shop and Nessie jumped ecstatically and held her mother and she found just the one.

It was the night of graduation they chose to do it. Alice was told all about why they'd miss a party Rosalie was having because they wanted to make it extra special.

"We'll definitely be at yours though!"

"Awesome! You go girl! Get that pussy!" She exclaimed in front of their respective student body.

Rosalie of course eavesdropped on all of this, she was...impressed to say the least that they waited to take things to this level.

"No lubes?"

"I should've gotten some. I'll just spit on it to get it ready for you."

Nessie watched with a delight as Bella spit and sucked on the bright and pink dildo. Not huge but a good size; she could certainly fit much of it in her mouth. They got naked in Nessie's room.

"All strapped in," Nessie said, adjusting the strap on to Bella.

"Good job," Bella smiled affectionately, stroking her face, "Now lie back down on the bed ok?"

* * *

Next week they got in the van. Bella was still not sure what this was exactly.

"Don't worry, R...I mean Kelly. It's for a good cause."

"Yeah, don't worry, Kell," Nessie said, squeezing her hand.

It seemed like they had been driving forever. Alice killed time by reading the text Nessie sent her right after she got pounded for the first time. How at first it felt kind of weird, hurt, feeling tight then better then weird again and before she knew it she was calling out her lover's name. It wasn't Rip or Kelly though. She couldn't tell Alice of all people that. She went into graphic detail though. How it felt, her pussy gripping the rod as it was inserted and how it made her toes curl. How she tried bracing herself. Those sexy eyes her partner gave her as she worked her pelvis. Damn what a workout. Alice was over there fanning herself, losing count of how many times she read it.

"You just had to tell her," Bella whispered. Nessie had no idea how she knew she told her especially after being sworn to secrecy; though of course she knew she had to spill some details to someone.

"Here we are!" Emmet proclaimed.

Then they saw it a sign that read "Save our Community Centre".

Bella was confused. There was an old building covered in graffiti. Punks, cops, dudes in suits. This was a charity event. They were repainting and they were hosting skateboarding events ri raise money.

"I hope you don't think this is totally lame," said Jasper, "I thought the same the first year they put this on at the old orphanage."

Bella thought maybe this was a joke. They were really here to help out? Well she was handed a brush and they got to work. Sweating in the hot sun, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind but no one else was complaining so she kept her mouth shut.

It wasn't until she finally took time to see how Nessie's friends interacted with the police and other adults that she saw them for who they really were, just some dorky, harmless kids. Nessie got a pant roller and gave Bella's behind a good splash of white when she wasn't looking.

Next was skateboarding. Competing. Bella watched Nessie, she liked watching her do her tricks, she was way better than her and she was very fun to watch even if she did cringe whenever she fell or looked like she was about to.

All and all it was a satisfying day. The friends stuck around to skateboard around before sunset and ate on the ground from styrofoam containers. They talked about their future prospects and joked around. They sat around. Bella sat in Nessie's lap. Rosalie apologized to them for the way she acted, they make a great couple. They forgave her, they just wanted that craziness over.

Everything was great until Jasper opened his big mouth, "Hey...I just thought of something. It's been bugging me about Kelly...doesn't she seem..."

Nessie and Bella looked at each other. Whatever he looked like he was about to say didn't look good.

"...Older?"

Everyone stared at her. Nessie tried thinking of something, any kind of excuse.

Bella cleared her throat, "Yeah I'm...22."

"OOHHHH," they all collectively said, "Coool."

"Wait!" Emmet said, thinking back to something, "You could've gotten us beer this whole time?"

They threw food at her playfully. Bella and Nessie laughed, relieved their dirty secret wasn't revealed.

"I know," Bella shrugged, "I suck."

Nessie planted a fat, wet kiss on her cheek.

**Thank you all for reading. Like I said will continue this couple on another story. Check out my Stranger Things stories. I'm open to mother/daughter or daughters and sister/sister pairing ideas like Zombieland or Hunger Games, Red Riding Hood 2011.**


End file.
